


The Day I Met Him

by EspirituDelMar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Sebastian is Terrifying, character study of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspirituDelMar/pseuds/EspirituDelMar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel sometimes dreams of the day he met his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. And he still doesn't know if he should consider it a dream... or a hellish nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Met Him

It is a known fact that young Earl Phantomhive suffers from nightmares.

All the servants are aware of this, though only one had seen the young lord during his nightmares. The only one who knew what they were about.

Those nightmares weren't uncommon. Ciel could be sleeping peacefully one moment, and tossing and turning the next, cold sweat in his forehead and an anguished and scared expression on his face. It was then when this one servant, the one who knew everything and the only one allowed to enter the Master's room when he was asleep, went to him and tried to wake and calm him with soothing smiles and words, red eyes twinkling if not with gentleness, at least with something very close to it. The servant called Sebastian, then proceeded to offer him a warm glass of milk with honey, not minding the handgun pointed at him or the scared bicolour eyes, knowing that neither of them could hurt him in any way. Ciel had even shot him a few of those times, moved by a primal instinct, but him, with his extraordinary reflexes and supernatural ability, tended to grab the bullets mid-air, tsking at "how rude that was", because if he let them hit him he would spill blood in the milk and be forced to make another glass, not to talk about just _how difficult_ it was to take out the drops of blood from the carpet. And God knew (oh, so ironic _he_ was the one using that expression) that the scene wouldn't calm his Master at all, as the only way to do it was with the milk and hiding his nature as best as he could (which was perfect, because a butler that couldn't do that to avoid his Master the distress wasn't worth his salt).

Sebastian was aware of what triggered those nightmares. That fateful month, and all that the little lord had lived, all the pain and the fear, was engraved in the boy's mind like the brand on his left side.

But what the butler didn't know, what no one but the boy himself knew, was that, sometimes, the dreams were of a moment that the young Earl would never forget. The moment when the candles near the altar were blown off and darkness engulfed the whole room. The moment when a black mist, noticeable even in the dark, appeared in the center, only sharp white teeth and glowing red eyes visible.

It was crystal clear in his memories how cold and amused the mist's voice sounded as he consumed the lives of those around him after saying _No, it wasn't you who summoned me._ How the mist moved, killing every single one until it stood in front of the cage he, Ciel, was in, so mocking with both his posture and his voice as he offered him the chance of making a deal: his soul in exchange for the mist's help.

It was the moment when Ciel Phantomhive met his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. A moment he still dreamt about for some reason. The young lord told himself that he should look at it as the moment he was saved and able to fulfill his purpose in life: to avenge what that damned cult did to him, making them suffer the same humiliation he suffered.

But instead, what he remembered was the fear.

Not the one he felt while he was in the hands of those people, no. That one was nearly peaceful in comparison. What he had felt that time was real _terror,_ instinctual and intense _terror,_ even if he had put a brave front. It was a feeling that had shaken him to the core and embedded in his own soul.

And also, the burning on his left eye, which made the pain of the brand nearly pleasant.

When he has this type of dreams, Ciel unconsciously avoids Sebastian for two or three days, only seeing him when necessary. All because he saw clearly the monster lurking behind that polite façade, waiting patiently the moment to make itself fully present and devour his long awaited meal.

It doesn't matter how much Ciel thinks about it, he still isn't sure if the day he met him was the start of his liberation... or of the most terrible nightmare he'll ever have.


End file.
